lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragon is a rideable Creature in LEGO Worlds that comes in seven different varieties: Candy, Fire, Forest, Golden, Night, Snow and Water. Description Each Dragon is a formidable creature. Standing taller than any other creature, save possibly the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Dragon has large wings, horns on the top of its head, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Not that it needs any of this with the ability to breath a devastating projectile! All of the dragons have black print along the face, wings and body, except the Night and Water Dragons. The Candy Dragon is a pink colour like taffy, the Golden Dragon is a shiny gold, the Fire Dragon is a dark red, the Snow Dragon is a bluish-white, and the Forest Dragon is green. The Water Dragon is a darker blue with light gray printing, and the Night Dragon the reverse of the Fire Dragon: black with red print instead. Each Dragon has its own unique breath weapon as well, emitting a coloured ball of flame doing 8 points of damage (except the Night Dragon, which does 10), each ball with a different visual effect. When hitting terrain, they have an explosive radius comparable to Dragons have a few interesting idle animations, including rocking back and forth while grabbing their feet, sneezing then coughing up a pirate hat, and curling up to go to sleep when they are bored. Collecting all of the Dragons Finding and collecting all of the Dragons (and Baby Dragons!) is probably the second toughest challenge in the game (right behind earning one billion studs). First a long and involved Quest Chain centered around the Dragon Wizard must be completed. Then, each Dragon must be individually tracked down, defeated, and fed a Drumstick before they can be Discovered. See the Dragon Wizard page for more details on the Quest. Before getting started, make sure to have a strong Crystal Weapon: the Crystal Bow is probably the best for this. Next, go to the Biome listed below for each Dragon, and wander around until you find it. Only the Golden Dragon has a specific spawn location (Golden Dragons spawn on top of Golden Clouds in the Perilous Peaks), the rest will simply be wandering around. *Fire Dragon - Wicked Wasteland and Perilous Peaks *Candy Dragon - Dessert Desert *Forest Dragon - Fantasy Forest *Night Dragon - Ornamental Orchard - but only at night. *Snow Dragon - Polar Plains and Frosty Forest *Water Dragon - Colossal Corals and Submerged Secrets (but spawns on the surface of the water) *Golden Dragon - Perilous Peaks - On top of the Golden Clouds, however, they often jump off and start flying, so you might find an empty cloud. Just keep checking around. Notes *The Golden Dragon used to spawn without needing to complete the Quest, but that has since been corrected, and the Golden Dragon now follows the same rules as the others. Gallery Category:Creatures Category:Aerial Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Rideable Creatures